villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thunderhoof
Thunderhoof is a Decepticon criminal & a villain in the 2015 Transformers: Robots in Disguise cartoon. He is a elk-themed Decepticon who is a crime boss & transforms into a tractor with a thresher attachment & spoke with a mobster accent. Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) Prior to the events of the series, Thunderhoof was known as one of the most powerful & successful crime lord in Cybertron, until he was alerted by Clampdown to the authorities of his illegal activities, causing his downfall. He was imprisoned in the Autobot prison ship, Alchemor inside a stasis cell until the ship crashed. After being freed in his stasis pod, Thunderhoof immediately left & plotted to return to Cybertron to reclaim his status as a crime lord. He then began tricking the local humans by posing off as a Kospego, a mythical elk creature, by intimidating them to become his new minions. He ordered them to make him an "altar" made of mechanical devices, which is actually a space bridge. After his followers failed to obtain a generator, he took matters in his own hands by stealing the local dam's generator, knocking a guarding Grimlock in the process & manages to secure the generator & left his followers to do the dirty work for him. Thunderhoof then returned after a few minutes after they finished, only to realize Bumblebee & Sideswipe have frightened his followers away, much to his dismay. He then offers the two a part of his criminal empire if they let him return to Cybertron only for Bumblebee to refuse & ordered him to surrender, only to be beaten by the latter. Sideswipe then agreed to help him, while convincing Thunderhoof not to crush Bumblebee & instead activate the space bridge. After opening the device, it worked well until it started to turn purple, resembling a black hole, sucking everything on the way. Thunderhoof then ordered Sideswipe to test the space bridge for him, only for the latter to reveal his true self by using the Decepticon Hunter as a mace, knocking the Decepticon criminal off balance & thrown into the unstable space bridge. It was then revealed he survived & was teleported into a different location in the forest. He first though he was back on Cybertron, only to realize he is still stuck on Earth & decided to recreate his criminal empire on Earth, only to be found by Steeljaw, who offered to make an alliance with him. At some time, Steeljaw sends Thunderhoof to search for a new larger base than the Crown River Dam. He succeeded by managing to find an abandoned factory, which serve as their temporary headquarters. After Steeljaw recruited Clampdown into the team, Thunderhoof recognizes him as the informant who cause his arrest. Furious & eager for revenge, he attack the crustacean Decepticon, despite Steeljaw's protest. He chased Clampdown as the latter fled, while the rest of Steeljaw's gang followed to stop them, only for the duo to fell into a landfill. As the rest of Steeljaw's gang handled the Autobots who had come to arrest Clampdown, Thunderhoof then manages to corner the double-crosser in the crater where they struggled, head butting each other until they are knocked unconscious. They were both fortunately freed by Steeljaw before the Autobots could transport them back to base & Thunderhoof was left dismayed after Steeljaw decided to let Clampdown join the group. Relationships *Megatronus - Savior, never met *Bumblebee's team - Enemy *Clampdown - Reluctant ally Trivia *Thunderhoof is voiced by Frank Stallone, the brother of veteran action star Sylvester Stallone. Gallery Thunderhoof's Arrest Photo.jpg Thunderhoof (RID (2015)).png Fracture & Thunderhoof.jpg|Thunderhoof with Fracture. Thunderhoof (Ep. 6).jpg Steeljaw & Thunderhoof (Ep. 14 (2)).jpg Steeljaw & Thunderhoof (Ep. 14 (1)).jpg Thunderhoof (Battlegrounds, Part 2 Ending Scene).jpg|Thunderhoof in stasis pod. Thunderhoof (Ep. 14).jpg Category:Transformers Villains Category:Artiodactyls Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Vigilante Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mobsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil